Alissa Layton
Alissa is a 16 year old. She is very nice & energetic but can also be as sassy & bitchy as she is nice. She is the seventh person to be awakened from the cycle & she is also one of the harder ones to convince since she believes everyday is a new day. Background She is the daughter of the town's mayor her father made sure she had everything she ever asked for. The day she asked her father if she could become a dancer he said yes & signs her up as a Dancer. Alissa passed every lesson without fail becoming one of the best dancer's in the town. She then aimed to be a a friend to the princess but knows that will be harder then becoming a Dancer. She did befriend the princesses Lady In Waiting Kara they became quick friend's which at that time Kara told Alissa the truth. Alissa did not believe it fully & was partially awakened but still remembered everything she was told by Kara. So once time re looped she spoke to Kara & was told the same story but Alissa asked if she could speak to someone else about it Kara said how about I take you to see the princess. She goes & said why the princess does she know what is going on Kara said how about you ask her that. Alissa & Kara came to see the princess who was still awake Kara made it to the princesses door & walked in with Alissa who then proceeded to ask the questions about the time re looping to the princess. The princess said your here to ask about the time re looping & if it is true or not Alissa said yes that is the exact reason I came here. The princess said step closer she did so then touched the princess when she did the whole days that she performed the princess had seen & told her everything you just saw happened. Alissa said I believe you the one thing everyone in town knows is that the princess is a very beautiful girl & would never lie to anyone. Alissa said what about my father. The princess looked at all the people left her father's name was not one of them but told Alissa she could try talking to him see if he awakens if he does awaken he must stay with the others & not at his house she said yes princess. The princess said same goes for you ok. Alissa said thanks for telling me the truth. The princess said your welcome now go try convincing your father. Alissa head straight home & told her father the truth her father touched her as any father would & saw glimpses of the truth but did not believe his daughter & told her to pack her things & leave. She did so as her father asked her to during that time Kara spoke to Alissa's father he saw even more glimpses of the truth from that & got a bit light headed so once Alissa came down with her bags packed she walked outside & saw her father being taken to the house the others will be staying at Kara had awoken him but he was to weak to handle the truth so he feel into a sleep like state & Kara told Alissa the moment he wakes up he will be like us he will remember. Alissa was shocked but knew they had too hurry to the house in order to be safe. They get there just in time & The time re loops starting a whole new loop again but Alissa & her father are both safe but the father will still remain in a sleep like state till everyone else has been awakened then he will awaken as well & leave this closed off world with his daughter. Portrayed By Keke Palmer Gallery keke palmer.jpg Keke-Palmer.png Alissa.jpg Trivia *She is the Mayor's Daughter *She is also the first to have a family member leave as well. Her father. Category:Female Character Category:Dancer Category:Human